You, Me, Us
by Vahkhiin
Summary: With you I can face the world, I can defeat the mightiest of demons and I can break the strongest of fears. Cloud/Tifa


**_A/N: _**_Hmm... well I didn't intend for "When You Say Nothing At All" to have a chapter two, but I was listening to this song last night and it was practically crying out for me to write it. But seeing as that story wasn't very popular in terms of reviews, I decided to post this story up separately. This time the story's based on Cloud's POV. Also, the words in intalics is lyrics from the song 'You and Me' - Lifehouse.  
_

_

* * *

_

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right _and it's not because I don't want them too. It's because when I look at you, the world stops and my heart shivers. My soul feels so lost and for the first time in my life, I don't really know what to do. And I don't really know what to say, what to do, because all I really know is to show you and I hope that you'll understand what I mean when I kiss you.

It's not much of a kiss, even though it's actually our first kiss. It isn't exactly something to really swoon about, but it's all I have and it's all I've got. I can't help but keep that hand on your hip and that other hand at the side of your face, because now that I've really done it, I don't really know if I can let you go again. I don't really know if I can face this world without you. Because darling, this world is nothing without you. It's nothing but darkness and pain, heart ache and dull. But with you, the world is so much more than simple. It's everything and anything.

I know _I'm tripping on words _because you're watching me intently as I try to explain myself. I want things right between us and I want to fix all that I've so blatantly messed up. And I know the kiss probably wasn't appropriate, seeing as I was about to leave and you were about to ask me, how long. But I wanted you to know that I'm not leaving for good and that I'm coming home. I didn't really know whether what I say would make sense to you, or whether you would believe me. And I didn't know if you could really trust me again. So I did the one thing I thought would set things straight.

And I can't help it because even as I stare at you and continue on my rather extended explanation. You're staring at me calmly, and that little curl at the end of your lip suggests that you're not really listening to me but more interested in staring at my lips. _You've got my head spinning_ and I don't think you actually know this, because you're smiling openly now and I'm still talking. Still explaining, still trying to tell you that I sort-of-kind-of-maybe meant the kiss and that I sort-of-but-really wanted to pursue this connection I've started between us.

But before I can even stop to let you speak, you've leaned against me and kissed me with everything. _I don't know where to go from here _because my head is spinning and my legs are a little weak. I don't even care that I'm actually late for the deliveries, because let's face it, it's not every day when you get a beautiful woman throwing herself at you in one of the most intense kisses ever. Not that I'm judging your kiss or anything, because it's not about the kiss or about the way you hold me tightly.

It's the way you look at me when you draw back and smile sincerely for the first time in a very long time. It's in the way you touch my face and run your fingers through my hair. In the way you say my name and slide your arms around my waist.

A customer has stepped in, because I faintly hear a questioning ringing in the air around us but for the life of me I really don't care. _Cause it's you and me and _nothing really matters anymore, nothing but you. And all _all of the people_ can stand before us _with nothing to do _but watch us and honestly, I don't really care. With you I can face the world, I can defeat the mightiest of demons and I can break the strongest of fears. With you I can conquer, and I can prevail. With you I can rule, and I can fly. With you I am me, and that is who I should have always have been. With you, and in love with you.

There's _nothing to prove _anymore, nothing to burden myself for. That's long in the past, and let's face it, those burdens weren't really mine to carry. None of it was my fault exactly, it all happened because it just did. And I now know that it was a bit silly for every having thought it was my entire fault.

The thoughts shadow lightly at the back of my mind as I look at you, at your brown beautiful eyes staring intently at me. Your gaze has softened and there's even a little bit of tears at the side of your eyes. I'm not sure if I've upset you, but I don't think I came because you're smiling. I think you're happy that I've finally forgiven myself. The customer is still staring at us I think, but I still don't really care. Because as far as I'm concerned it can be the world at our door step _and_ it doesn't really matter because_ it's you and me_, that's all that really matters_, not all of the people, _just here and now. That's all that matters._  
_The customer coughed a little and I finally draw away to mumble something along the lines of , 'please leave or I'll kill you', but you lay a hand on mine and I look to you. You give me a little nod and a little message that says, 'we'll talk later'. I obediently obey, and watch as you leave my embrace to serve a beer to the customer. _And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you, _I can't even remember what I was supposed to do. I know there was something, but I just can't quite put my finger on it. 

_There's something about you now, _that glow in your eyes, that glance that you give me when you turn to get a cup from the cupboard. I know it'll only take you a second to pour the beer and serve it, but it feels like eternity, because for the first time I'm looking at you, not just looking but really imploring you with my entire soul. And I don't know why I've never realized how beautiful you really are. I don't know why I've spent all this time wallowing in darkness when all along there was nothing but light standing in front of me. I don't know why I did what I did, but I hope you can forgive me and let me figure it out.

I hope you can be patient in the way I learn how it all works. As you make your way to the kitchen to fetch a plated sandwich for the customer, I think a little bit about it all and _I can't quite figure it out. _I don't quite think that love can ever be understood.

"You're a lucky bloke to have quite a catch like that," the stranger said softly to me. "Don't think my wife has ever smiled at me like that before."

I look to him and I nod a little before smiling and saying, "It's not about how beautiful she is, it's how e_verything she does is beautiful," _I pause a little before she returns from the kitchen, "_Everything she does is right, _that's all that matters."

"That's all that really matters man," the stranger said, "and let me tell you, even when they're wrong, just admit that their right or it'll start a war greater than anything you've ever seen before. And I know that you've seen a lot."

I chuckle and turn to see you coming back into the room. And I don't know why, but from now on, here and now, nothing matters anymore.

Only the kids, Denzel and Marlene.

You and me.

That's all.

_end. _


End file.
